


The nightmare that wouldn't end

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Anger, Drug Abuse, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Justin Foley, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sad, Season/Series 02, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Welcome to the the second series of Adoption Day. In this mini fic, the Jensen's focus on Justin's night terrors and what they can do to help him as they only get worse as the night go on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to series 2. I hope you all enjoy this as series 1. I got so much amazing feedback and sweet comments about adoption day that I was eager to chapter 1 of part 2 out asap. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and happy reading x

\- Justin's POV - 

The party thrown by my adopted parents had been an emotional roller-coaster today. I hadn't expected any of it. Mrs Jensen...I mean mom had bought beautiful decorations that she filled almost the entire house with just me. From the hallway, to the living room, to the kitchen, the patio I to the garden and I even found some "Welcome home" balloons in my new bedroom.  She had a cake made just for me, set up a huge buffet table, Mr Jensen...dad had been slaving over the bbq to make me a special lunch that I could share with my friends. My friends. They had all come to celebrate this day with me and to top it off, they'd even bought me gifts. It was as if I was living a kid's birthday party from a movie. Everything was just perfect. 

There was a knock at the door and mom and dad came in with a loving smile on their face. Clay had already dropped off to sleep but me, I couldn't. They both sat beside me and talked to me asking about my day and if I needed anything.   
"No everything's been really great." I replied with a small smile. Mom leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead as he tucked me in and wished me goodnight. Dad told me how much he was proud of me and how they were excited for me to join their family. He ruffled my hair and wished me goodnight. They dimmed the light and exited the room.

I thought everything was perfect except there was one thing in the back of my mind that didn't want me to let go of my past. The night Seth attacked me when I went to pick up the food with dad and Clay. His words rang in my head like a wind chime.   
"You're a nobody!"   
"Who the fuck would want a fucked up piece of shit like you?"  
"You're nothing!" 

I sighed and took a deep breath trying to ignore it. I cuddled into my soft pillow and closed my eyes trying to focus on the one good thing that had come into my life. A family that loved me. 

\- Laine's POV - 

Matt and I had gone to tuck Justin into bed as we spoke with him for a few minutes. It made our heart so happy that Justin starting to open up and become more comfortable around us. 

We climbed into bed staying up for a little longer. Matt was watching a documentary on the TV as I had my laptop in front of me and added some notes to Justin's report for his court case. 

It got to 11:30pm and we were both yawning. Matt turned off the TV, pressed a kiss to my lips and laid down getting some sleep. I decided I'd finish the rest of the notes tomorrow, putting my laptop away in my bedside table. I laid down beside Matt and cuddled into his warmth soon dropping off to sleep, content. 

It was the early hours of the hours and I could hear Clay standing over me murmuring something.   
"Mom, Dad wake up! It's Justin. You have to come quick!" He alerted us darting out of the room. My heart was pounding. I leaned over and shook Matt awake. I threw back the duvet and put on my slippers and raced to Clay and Justin's room. I found Clay sitting beside his younger brother trying to shake him awake.   
"Justin, come on bro. You have to wake up. You're having a nightmare." He told him over and over again trying to wake up. I could see pearls of sweat on Justin's forehead, his cheeks were red and he was sobbing in his sleep. I raced over and threw his duvet off sitting beside him. I told Justin into my arms and held him close.   
"Justin, baby. It's ok. It's ok, you need to wake up hun. Look you're safe. I'm here, I'm right here." I cooed. Justin's red bloodshot eyes opened as soon as he heard the sound of my voice. Tears escaped from their fleshy cages and he looked up at me with a sad broken expression. I sat up against his head board and pulled him close to my chest as I wrapped one arm around him firmly and used the other to wipe away his tears and gently run my fingers through with soft wavy brown hair.   
"Sssh, it's ok. You're ok. It was just a bad dream, honey. I'm right here." I cooed gently rocking him. Justin sobbed against me and buried his head against my shoulder.   
"Thank god man, you scared the shit out of me!" Clay expressed.   
"...'m sorry..." The young broken boy sobbed.   
"Sssh it's ok, you're ok." I cooed trying to calm him down. The next thing I knew, Matt ran into the room holding Clay's baseball bat ready to attack an intruder.  
"Honey, please put the bat down." I told him pinching the bridge of my nose.   
"What is it? What happened?!" He asked still sleepy.  
"Dad, Justin had a night terror." Clay told him. Matt went to sit next to Justin and rested his hand on shoulder and gently ruffled his hair going to press a kiss to his head.   
"It's ok, kiddo. You're safe. We won't let anything happen to you." Matt reassured him.  
"I'm sorry for waking everyone." Justin apologised his voice small and timid.   
"Sssh don't be silly, baby. We're here whenever you need us." I cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Take deep breaths, baby. It's ok, I'm here." I cooed gently rocking him. Justin held onto me as he sniffled and sobbed into my chest. I held my baby close and reassured him he was safe.

Clay laid down to go back to sleep and so did Matt since he had work in the morning. I stayed up with Justin for over an hour and saw his eyes becoming drowsy. I reassured him I'd stay and told him to try and sleep. I had tried to get up twice leaving Justin to rest to use the bathroom but he had gripped me tighter and whined when he felt himself detaching from me.  
I pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently stroked his cheek.   
"Sssh I'm here, honey. I'm here." I cooed gently rocking him to soothe him. I quickly escaped and went to use the bathroom before heading back to his room.   
"Mom...?" Justin murmured. I sighed. It broke my heart seeing him like this. 

I went to the other side of his bed and laid down beside him an arm around him as he immediately cuddled into me. That night, Justin stayed asleep in my arms as long as I was awake to comfort him when it felt like he was going to have a night terror. I hushed him ans rocked him gently occasionally pressing kisses to his forehead and cheek. 

It wasn't until after 3am, my eyes began to close and I couldn't help it but let the sleep take over. I feel asleep sat up against Justin's head board with the young boy in my arms as he held on to me tight fearing that if he was to wake up, I'd disappear. I was exhausted but that didn't matter right now. My baby needed me. 

~ The next day ~ 

Matt had left for work and Clay had left for school. I had woken up just after 8am and decided to get up, freshen up and get an early start on finishing the report from last night. Justin had migrated from my arms to my lap last night. His head placed in my lap as he held on to my shirt tight. I leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead and gently played with his hair as I began typing. 

It wasn't long until the young boy woke up and saw me typing away.   
"Mom...?" Justin asked sleepily as he squinted up at me.   
"Hi baby. I'm here. I'm right here." I reassured him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"What happened?" Justin asked sitting up.   
"Honey, you had a night terror. Clay tried to wake you and when you didn't he came to get me. You asked me to stay and I did, honey." I reassured him wrapping an arm around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"You stayed...for me?" Justin asked surprised.   
"Of course I did, baby. I'd do anything for you." I reassured him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"How're you feeling this morning, hun?" I asked playing with his hair gently.   
"Ok...I suppose. Kinda hungry." He told me as his stomach made squelching noises.  
"Come on then, let's go get cleaned up and then get breakfast started, my love." I cooed. I pressed a kiss to his forehead and got up to use the bathroom, wash up, change into a pair of soft jeggings and a thin jumper.

Justin trudged downstairs in his pjs after washing up and he dug into breakfast. I pressed a kiss to his head as he ate and sat opposite him with a mug of coffee.   
"Justin, baby.  You're going to have to talk to me soon about your night terrors. What did you see? I know it's going to be hard but we just want to help you ok, sweetheart?"  I reassured him. Justin sat and thought for a moment before he nodded his head.   
"Whatever it is that's scaring you, we can help you with, I promise." I reassured him reaching over to place my hand on his arm as I gently rubbed it with my thumb in a soothing circular motion. 

"I don't wanna talk about it just yet." Justin me.   
"Ok sweetie, that's perfectly ok. But I'll be right here when you do. Take your time." I reassured him.   
"I love you so much." I cooed and pressed another kiss to his forehead. 

It took Justin a few hours to talk to me about his night terror and what I heard shattered my heart strings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has been having night terrors for the next fee days. That's when Laine decides he should speak to a therapist and get help.

\- Laine's POV - 

The few nights were the same. Matt, Clay and I would all wake up during thr early hours of the morning rushing to comfort Justin after his night terror. It'd end with Justin clutching onto me tight and sobbing how sorry he was waking everyone up again. It broke my heart seeing him so upset but the lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on us. It was as if Matt and I were brand new parents again having to get up at early hours but regardless of that we were both determined to show Justin that no matter how much or how many times he needed us, we'd still be there for him. 

~ flashback to earlier that night ~ 

The days were getting longer and warmer. Matt and I were on the couch cuddled up together as we watched TV. Justin headed to bed around 10pm and Clay went to check on him after an hour or so. He came back down to report that Justin was fine and just resting awake in bed. Matt and I looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Matt and I had both dozed off on the couch when we heard Clay panicking as he shouted for us to come upstairs.   
"Oh shit, not again." Matt replied as he raced up the stairs, hot on my heels. We entered the room and found Clay trying to comfort Justin who was sat in the corner of the bedroom curled up into a ball and sobbing to himself to "make everything go away". 

"Justin?! Baby?" I called to him.   
"Mom?!" Justin sobbed as he looked up at me.   
"I'm here, baby. I'm here. It's ok. Mom's got you." I cooed. I kneeled down beside him and pulled him onto my lap, holding him close as I rocked him and hushed him running my fingers through his hair.  
"Was it the same nightmare?" Clay asked Justin who sobbed, sniffled and nodded at his older brother. Clay sighed and rest his hand on Justin's knee giving him a sympathetic look. Here it comes, he thought. Clay was going to say something and judge him to his surprise. He offered him a gentle hand and smiled.   
"You'll be ok, we'll help you through this." Clay reassured him. 

I sighed and pressed a kiss to Justin's forehead and wiped away his tears.  
"My poor baby." I cooed.   
"Let's head back into bed, sweetie." I told Justin helping him up as Matt threw back the duvet and let Justin climb in and get comfortable.   
"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Justin sobbed into his pillow.   
"Ssssh, don't be silly kiddo. We're here for you and whenever you need us." Matt comforted him wiping away his tears and pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Your dad's right, sweetheart. It doesn't matter, we're here for you. Don't ever think of such a silly thing" I reassured him wrapping my arms around him. I had Clay go downstairs and get Justin a glass of water. I sat up beside Justin taking him into my arms as Matt joined him on other side sandwiching him between us,   
"Take deep breaths, baby. We're right here." I cooed holding him close.   
"Sweetheart, I know this is difficult but we want to help you. You need to tell us what's going on." I began.   
"Let us help you, kiddo." Matt asked him. Justin sniffled and snuggled closer into my chest. I could feel him shaking as I used my thumb to rub circles on his arm to calm him down which wasn't working. Clay came up with the glass of water that he handed me. I carefully fed small sips to Justin making sure he didn't get all choked up or have hiccups since he was so upset. 

"It's always the same fucking thing! I'm at home and my mom let's Meth Seth hurt me. I cry and call out for her to help me but she just looks away as he beats me up. It just hurts so much! She doesn't give a shit about me." Justin told us sobbing more. 

I sat up on the bed and crossed my legs. I pulled Justin onto my lap and he immediately cuddled into my chest holding onto me tight. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek gently rocking him and hushing him.   
"I know this is hard for you, honey but maybe it's worth going to be a therapist?" I suggested.  
"...'m not crazy." Justin protested.   
"I know that baby, I know but it'll help speaking to someone about all this." I added brushing his curls away from his face.   
"If I go, will you stay with me?" Justin asked.   
"I might not be able to be in the room with you all time, we can ask the therapist but I'll in the waiting room when finish if that's what you want honey." I told him. Justin thought for a moment and nodded. I pressed a  kiss to his forehead and praised him. 

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow but let's all try and get some rest tonight." I told everyone.   
"Mom, will you stay?" Justin asked timidly.   
"Of course I will, baby. Just let me get washed up and changed and I'll grab my phone." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Since his nightmares, Justin had become extremely clingy. It's not that I protested, I honestly found it to be quite adorable that needed me but he was constantly on edge. I had the week off work which I spent at home mainly monitoring emails and finishing reports. I called the high school letting them know about Justin's situation. They agreed to let him have the week off. I told them we'd work with him to tutor him to get his grades up which I would be seeing the principle about soon. 

"Ok sweetie, it's just you and me at home all week. Dad is at work and Clay is at school. I need to go get groceries after breakfast so we'll head out and grab some lunch on the way home" I told Justin the plan for this morning. 

We headed to the big grocery store which was a little further away from home. It was a huge Walmart that did food, clothes, furniture and toys. Justin pushed the trolley behind me as I put in the groceries. I glanced back at him and he seemed dazed.   
"Baby, is everything ok?" I asked him.   
"Huh?...urrr...yeah..." Justin replied.   
"Are you sure, honey?" I asked him walking over to him and running my fingers through his hair. Justin gave me a small smile. I wasn't going to push him. Not here anyways. At home, that was a different story. 

Grocery shopping was done in a breeze. Justin had been shy about asking for things like a packet of cookies but I assured him it was ok.   
"So I can get these cookies?" He asked me with a childlike wonder in his eyes.   
"Of course you can, hun. Put it in the trolley." I told him. 

Grocery shopping was easily done. I headed to the car and Justin helped me put everything in the trunk. We headed back into the store and to the clothing section.   
"I saw a jacket, that I think would look great on you so I want you to try it on." I told Justin who walked alongside me with his hands in his front pockets.   
"You...you don't have to buy me anything..." Justin protested.   
"I want to." I told him taking thr jacket off of the rail and holding it up. It was a baseball style jacket in black and burgundy.   
"What do you think?" I asked him.   
"It..it's nice." Justin replied.   
"Will you try it on for me, hun?" I asked. Justin nodded and took it from me. I handed him some jeans and a shirt to try on too.

After a few minutes, Justin emerged from the changing room and showed me.   
"I love it. You look so handsome, honey. Does everything fit ok?" I asked him.   
"Yeah it's nice." Justin smiled as he looked in the mirror admiring his reflection. I smiled and kissed his cheek.   
"My baby is so handsome." I cooed jokingly going to pinch his cheek.   
"Moooom..." Justin chuckled trying to swat my hand away.   
"There's that smile I've been wanting to see all day." I smiled.   
"Get changed and bring everything out so we can pay for it." I told him.   
"We're buying them?" He asked me.   
"Of course hun." I told him. 

We headed to the checkout again and I paid for Justin's new clothes. It was almost lunch time as we headed home so I decided to really treat Justin and go through the McDonald's drive thru. Justin's face lit up.   
"I'm feeling a little lazy today hun so how about we cheat for lunch?" I asked him. Justin gave me a smile and nodded. I ordered the food and had Justin hold it as I drove us home. 

We headed inside and brought in the shopping. We sat together in the living room and dug into lunch. Justin demolished his double cheese burger, fries and strawberry milkshake.   
"Slowly, honey! I don't want you to choke." I warned him.   
"...its oo goorr..." He replied with his mouthful. I chuckled and handed him a napkin.

After lunch, Justin lounged around in the living room watching TV as I sat on the sofa with my laptop answering emails. I had sent one to a therapist who confirmed scheduling Justin in for an appointment tomorrow. I put my laptop on the table and went to sit next to Justin.   
"Honey, I scheduled an appointment for you for tomorrow at 11am to speak with Dr Lin but I need you to talk to me." I told him. Justin sighed and nodded.   
"I knew I had to at some point, thank you for giving me time." Justin told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Justin sighed and told me from the beginning about his past.   
"It all started when my biological mom started taking drugs when I was 6. She quit her job and everything just got worse. She forget things easily. Not getting groceries, things for home, making my lunch or dinner, I didn't have clean clothes and we started getting low on money. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't go to anyone for help. But then she brought home her first boyfriend Gary. He was a drinker as well as a junkie. He'd get mad and throw things at me. I remember at one point he threw a glass bottle at me and it shattered against the wall throwing glass everywhere. I ran upstairs and hid under my bed crying. Most of the time my mom would pretend to not notice she let them hurt me. Gary wasn't around for long.Then there was Reg, Duncan, Jazzy, Ian and then Seth. He hit me, abused me, starved me and threatened to kill me. He was so much worse than any of them. I couldn't take it anymore. At one point I found his gun and put it to my head thinking this would be much better but I couldn't do it. I deserved better. I knew I did. I wasn't perfect but I deserved better than this. I couldn't take it so took money from Seth's stash and packed my bag running away. Anywhere was better than that place." He told me with tears rolling down his cheek as his voice broke. My heart sank. I wrapped my arms around Justin and pulled him into my chest holding him close as I hushed him and comforted him.   
"I know it's hard baby, I'm so sorry you've been through all of this. You deserve so much better. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're so brave to speak to me about all this. Things will get better for you, honey. I promise." I pressed a kiss to his forehead and wiped away his tears. 

"I know it's upsetting and hard but I need you to speak to Dr Lin about all this. She'll be able to help you and once we get to court, we can show everyone in there what happened to you and then you'll never ever have to suffer again." I told him. Justin thought for a moment and sighed. 

"Ok, I'll do it." He replied wiping away his tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin cracks. 
> 
> Clay cracks. 
> 
> Matt and Laine are somehow holding themselves together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a monster chapter so I've had to split it into two parts. (More of Clay being jealous of Justin in the next chapter) so stay tuned.

~ the next day ~ 

Matt had left for work and Clay had left for school. To my surprise, Justin was awake early and he trudged downstairs into the kitchen.  
"Good morning, honey. You're up early." I asked him pressed a kiss to the top of his head as I put a plate of pancakes in front of him.  
"Morning, mom. Yeah, I guess I couldn't sleep." He shrugged grabbing his cutlery and digging.  
"You have your appointment in a few hours with Dr Lin." I reminded him. 

"What if I can't do it?" Justin asked as he began to doubt himself.  
"I know it's scary but it'll help you. I promise, honey." I reassured him.  
"I just want it all the be over." He sniffled looking away into his lap.  
"I know, honey. I know. Dr Lin can help  you, we can explain your nightmares to her and what we can do to make you feel safer." I told him. Justin hesitated but then nodded wiping away his tears as he took a deep breath. 

I pressed a kiss to his forehead and wiped away his tears.  
"I'm really proud of you, sweetheart. Everything's going to be ok, I promise." I reassured him and brought him into a hug and pressed a another kiss to his forehead.  
"I'll be with you the whole time, baby. If you get uncomfortable or you want to stop, it's ok. Just take your time with everything." I told him. 

We headed to Dr Lin's office after clearing away breakfast. Justin had been quiet the whole car journey there, his leg bouncing what I assumed meant he was a little nervous. I went to the receptionist and booked Justin in. We sat in the waiting room, thankfully we were the only ones so I was on my phone checking for new messages and emails as Justin sat silently beside me.  
"Justin Foley?" Dr Lin called out. I stood up and walked into her office with Justin behind me.

"Hi Mrs Jensen, I'm Dr Lin we've spoken on the phone." She began as he extended her hand to shake mine.  
"Please, call me Lainie." I smiled and shook her hand.  
"You must be Justin, it's nice to meet you." She replied with a warm smile extending her hand to Justin. He gave her a nervous looked before going to shake her hand.  
"Justin, I'm going to be your therapist. Whatever is troubling you, I'd like to help." She reassured him. Justin nodded at her words. 

"Right let's begin." Dr Lin stood up clapping her hands together.  
"Let's move over to the comfy chairs." She smiled at Justin guiding him over.  
"Justin, would it be alright if I spoke to you alone to begin with?" Dr Lin asked him. Justin was already nervous but looked up at me with glossy eyes.  
"Please, can she stay?" Justin almost whispered.  
"It's crutical I speak to you by yourself briefly and then she can join us, is that ok?" She asked him.  
"I'll be in the waiting room, sweetie. I won't go far, I promise." I cooed giving him a hug and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
"It's ok, just do your best." I reassured him.  
"Well call her back after 15 minutes." Dr Lin reassured him as he opened the door for me.

I feared Justin was developing separation anxiety. I had been the one to always be by Justin's side when he had a nightmare. It didn't surprise me. I looked back at him and he looked like a kicked puppy. It broke my heart seeing him so nervous. 

The next 15 minutes were the slowest. I glanced at my phone every so often thinking about Justin. Soon Dr Lin opened the door and ushered me back in. She had a sad expression on her face.  
"What is it, what happened?" I asked speed walking in. I walked into the room and found Justin curled up into a ball on the floor with his eyes closed. I hurried in and Dr Lin closed the door behind me.  
"What happened?!" I asked anxiously.  
"I asked him to close his eyes to remember from the beginning when all this began." Dr Lin told me with a look of regret.  
"I hate to tell you how to do your job doctor but that might not have been the best method especially knowing Justin's background." I told her. I dropped my bag by her desk and rushed over to Justin who was sobbing and murmuring to himself.  
"Justin, baby? Open your eyes. It's mom. I'm right here, honey." I cooed reassuring him. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him close to my chest, wrapping my arms around him as I rocked him.  
"Baby....open your eyes." I cooed. Justin's bloodshot eyes opened and tears escaped them.  
"Ssssh it's ok, I'm right here baby. I'm right here. What happened, honey?" I asked him brushing his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't go back there." He sobbed into my chest.  
"Sssh it's ok baby. You did really well, I'm proud of you." I reassured him. Dr Lin was sat at a distance watching my interaction with Justin as she appeared to be writing down notes. 

She then kneeled down beside me.  
"I'm sorry about your trauma Justin. Take all the time you need. How about from now on, your mom can stay with you in the room?" She reassured him. Justin wiped his eyes and nodded.  
"Thank you." He whispered to her. 

I wrapped my arms around him and continued to hold him pressing a kiss to his forehead as Dr Lin proceeded to ask questions.  
"You're doing really well, sweetheart. I know it's hard but it's important you tell Dr Lin what you told me. I promise no one is going to hurt you." I reassured him. Justin sniffled and nodded against me. 

"Shall we sit up on the comfy seat, hun?" I asked him running my fingers through his hair. Justin shook his head and held onto my arm tight not wanting to move. Dr Lin chuckled.  
"It's fine, don't worry. I'll just have to join you on the floor." She told us grabbing her notebook and taking a seat next to us. 

The session continued with Dr Lin asking Justin minor questions about his past not wanting to trigger his past trauma again.  
"And that concludes the end of our session. Thank you for coming in today. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Justin but you did such a good job in your first session today. You should be very proud of yourself." She praised him.  
"I'm very proud of you, sweetheart." I praised him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

I thanked Dr Lin for her time and let Justin recollect himself we headed back to the car, where we sat just for a few minutes.  
"Sweetheart, do you want to tell me what happened that upset you so much?" I asked him. Justin sighed.  
"She told me to close my eyes and think about it from the beginning. It was too much. I remembered being 5 and going upstairs to go to the bathroom but before I went in, I saw my mom with her boyfriend. He had a needle in his hand and put in her arm. I remember opening the door to ask her if she was ok but her boyfriend saw me and he was angry. He stormed out at me and started yelling. I remember curling up into a ball and closing my eyes because I was so scared and I just wanted him to go away." Justin sniffled as I saw his hands shaking. I put my hand on top of his to ease the shaking and hushed him wiping away his tears.  
"I know that was difficult but you did really well, sweetheart." I praised him. 

The drive home was quiet. We stopped by a local grocery store to pick up a few things for lunch. I decided to make chicken stir fry with noodles. We got home and Justin headed to the living room and laid down on the couch. I went straight into the kitchen to whip up lunch which was done in 30 minutes. 

I headed back into the living room to see Justin laying on the couch. I went to join him and sat beside him. I patted my lap and had him lay his head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"I made lunch, sweetheart." I told him trying to break the silence.  
"Not hungry." Justin sighed.  
"Ok, maybe eat something a little later then." I told him pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Mom...?" Justin asked.  
"I'm really broken, aren't I?" Justin asked, I could hear the sadness in his tone.  
"You've been through alot sweetheart, it's understandable besides just because you're slightly broken doesn't mean you don't deserve a chance to be fixed, to be happy." I reassured him.  
"You all have such a big heart to let someone like me into your family." Justin told him.  
"Hey, you're apart of this family now too. Don't question that." I told him gently brushing my thumb against his cheek.  
"I never knew this is what it would he like to be happy. I don't deserve any of this." Justin's voice cracked as he sat up turning away from me.  
"Honey..." I cooed. I pulled him into my arms and gently rubbed his back.  
"Sssh, don't say things like that. We're going to fix everything, sweetheart." I reassured him. 

Justin had been upset since the morning. He was extremely on edge every time I'd get up to leave the room. I gave up on doing any work and just sat on the couch with Justin resting in my arms. I gently rubbed his forearm with my thumb and occasionally pressed a kiss to his head. I felt him relax in my arms and his breathing was evened out as he had finally fallen asleep against me. 

Matt had arrived home from work early and saw Justin in the arms of his wife. 

\- Matt's POV -

"Well this is sweet." I smiled joining Laine on the couch as Justin slept in her arms.  
"How'd the appointment go with Dr Lin?" I asked sitting beside her and as I gently ruffled Justin's hair.  
"It wasn't great, he had a bit of a breakdown." Laine told me.  
"It's bound to happen, he's never had anyone to listen to his problems. It'll take time for him to open up." I reassured her.  
"I know. I just don't know what to do to make it easier for him." She told me as she pressed a kiss to Justin's forehead. 

\- Clay's POV - 

Stupid class. Stupid teacher. Stupid detention. I had been so busy trying to help Justin out with his nightmares that I had been losing sleep and because if that I left my report on my desk this morning. I tried to ring mom after first period but she didn't answer which only angered me more. 

Finally the day had ended and I couldn't wait to get home. I parked into the driveway and it was just after 5pm. I walked into the house, took off my shoes, dumped my bag by the door and headed into the living room to see everyone.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I raged. Mom and dad had started movie night without me and Justin was asleep resting against mom. I knew it shouldn't have bugged me knowing Justin's past and all but it really did. It was the last button to be pressed and I couldn't take it.  
"Clay..." Dad began.  
"Sweetheart..." Mom called. But I rushed past them and headed straight for my room slamming the door and screamed into my pillow. 

\- Laine's POV -

Justin was fast asleep. I gently laid his head on the couch and headed up the stairs to Clay's room.  
"Hun, can I come in?" I asked him.  
"Why, doesn't Justin need you?" He sassed.  
"Clay..." I began.  
"No, you started movie night without me! I forgot my report and called you but you didn't pick up!" Clay yelled in anger.  
"Sweetheart, I was at Justin's therapy session with him." I told him.  
"For the past few weeks, everything's fucking been about him!" Clay yelled.  
"Clay, stop. Just take a deep breath and let's talk about this." I replied as I  tried to calm him down.  
"There's nothing to talk about." Clay replied not looking at me.  
"You've had attitude from the beginning of the week. What's gotten into you? It was your idea to bring Justin here and take care of him and that's exactly what your dad and I are doing too." I told him.  
"No it's not! You're forgetting me! I'm here too but does anyone acknowledge that? Fuck no!" Clay spat at me.  
"You know exactly what's going on with Justin and his past. You've known from day one this was going to be difficult because he needs to know what a loving caring home feels like." I reminded him.  
"You don't have to forget me too." Clay whispered his voice cracking. 

I sighed and went to pull him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Honey, that will never ever happen. You are our pride and joy.  There isn't anything your dad and I wouldn't do for you but you also need to remember everything Justin's been through. It's going to be harder for him so we need your help and you have to show him what's a supportive and caring big brother you are. The point is, your dad and I love both you and Justin equally and just because Justin needs us more sometimes it doesn't mean we love you any less." I reassured him. He sighed in my arms. Clay had been silent for a few minutes, I couldn't help but think he wasn't convinced because it was true. Matt and I had been spending more time with Justin. He was as needy and a puppy who needed constant love and attention and we couldn't ignore that. 

Deep down we had both hoped Clay thought the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ WARNING ⚠ 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME EXTREMELY SENSITIVE TOPICS THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCREATION. 
> 
> If you are suffering from suicidal thoughts, abuse whether sexual, emotional, domestic, drug related etc please see the notes at the end where there are various telephone helplines and chat that can offer you advice and support. Your life has meaning and you mean so much to so many people. Please seek help. 
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> The anonymous writer x 
> 
> Chapter Summary:  
> Justin pours his heart out to Lainie. Clay is still coming to terms with his jealousy and Justin being around and Justin does something drastic.

\- Justin's POV - 

I knew I had to tell her. He was the closest thing to a mom I had ever had. She actually cared about me. But apart of me couldn't. I couldn't let her know about my fucked up past and my fucked up mind then she'd never want me. No one would. 

\- Lainie's POV -

"Sweetheart, please. You know I just want to help you. We all do. Talk to me, sweetheart." I cooed softly and gently brushed his cheek with my thumb lovingly. 

\- Justin's POV - 

I couldn't help it. Tears flowed my eyes before I even started and it fucked sucker being this weak. I never wanted to be weak. But it was all his fault. He made me this way.  
"It's just everything that's hit me over the past few years. Everything I've seen and been through. My dad when I was really young so never knew the bastard and my mom; the person I thought was my whole world couldn't give a shit about what happens to me and instead chose her waste of space boyfriend "Meth Seth" over me. When I was 4 maybe 5, everything was great for a while. Mom had a job and because she was so busy working she didn't have a boyfriend. Our house felt like an actual home and we even had actual groceries. Sometimes, mom would get me a new toy or we'd go out but it all changed. One night she came home from work late. Really late. She couldn't walk straight. She had needles in her hand, white powder down her work blouse and her arm was all bruised and bloodied. I saw her come through the front door and wanted to hug her but when I did, she shoved me aside throwing me into the wall. I cried for hours. Not because it hurt but because of what mom did to me. She'd never hurt me before and then after that her first boyfriend, Gary came over. He'd stay really late and I'd see them in the living room with the white powder and mom on the couch almost passed out. I remember one night, I went to the bathroom and forgot to lock the door. Gary burst in and he did stared at me. I quickly pulled up my pants and tried to go back to the bedroom but he just look at me with this creepy look in my eyes and he had me cornered. I tried to scream for mom...I did. I really did but she didn't come. She never came...." Justin sobbed. 

Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I listened to Justin pour his heart out. My heart had sunk into my stomach. I wiped my tears and wrapped my arms around Justin holding him as he sobbed into my chest. I couldn't take it. I had heard so much from this sad broken boy that only ever wanted his mother's love and to be loved. Instead he had been used, abused and molested. I stayed at Justin's side that night. He slept in my arms as I held him close and protectively gently running my fingers through his hair or occasionally pressing kisses to his temple and cheek. He needed help and desperately. 

\- A few days later - 

Things with Clay weren't getting better either. The jealousy continued. It wasn't that hard to see. We had been giving Justin our undivided attention lately especially with his night terrors and his mom's boyfriend attacking him when he went to pick up dinner with the boys. Matt and I understood that this was going to be hard for him. As for Clay, it already was. He was used to having our attention 24/7 whenever he wanted it but now Justin came into our lives and needed up round the clock. He was either throwing up, in bed with a fever or asleep having night terrors. The poor baby just couldn't catch a break. It broke my heart seeing Justin this way. After his breakdown with the therapist, I was coming to my wits end. I needed more options to try and help him. We were both determined to show him what a loving and caring family was like but it was proving to be alot harder than we initially thought. Justin really was the broken boy that we were trying to fix. Granted it would take time. Weeks, months maybe even years but it was a promise I wasn't going back on. 

Justin's nightmares continued and some nights they would intensify so much that Matt and I would stay with Justin in his room to reassure him he was safe and nothing was going to happen to him. We took turns staying awake. I would help put Justin to sleep and doze off accidentally only to be woken up by this screaming. 

This was one of those nights. 

Justin had been having night terrors for the past hour where he'd sob and scream in his sleep. For the last 2 hours he'd been asleep somewhat peacefully so Matt and I headed downstairs to the living room and flopped down on the couch.  
"I love Justin with all my heart but what else can we do to help him?" I asked Matt.  
"So do I and I know, hun. It's ok, he's a strong kid. He'll be able to get through this. He just needs time, love and support and he's got that. We can do it. I'm behind you on this remember?" Matt reassured me. I sighed and gave him a small smile. Matt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. 

It was getting late and so far Justin had been sleeping peacefully so Matt and I headed up to our room, changed into our pyjamas to get and sat up in bed watching a movie as I answered emails on my laptop.  
"This is a stupid question but what if I dig up Clay's old baby monitor from the garage to put in Justin's room so we know when he's having a night terror?" Matt asked as I raised ny eyebrow at the thought for a moment.  
"That's actually not a bad idea." I told him.  
"Great. I'll take a look in the morning when it's actually light." He told me pressing a kiss to my cheek before going back to watching the movie. 

\- A few hours later -  
We had both dozed off. Matt with the remote still in his hand and me with my laptop at my feet still open on my emails. I woke up to relieve myself and when I was heading back to our bed, I heard whining coming Justin's room. 

I quickly walked into his room and saw him tossing and turning under the covers and pulled the broken boy into my arms and hushed him.  
"Sssshhh it's ok, it's ok. You're ok baby. I'm here." I hushed Justin gently rocking him and running my fingers through his sand coloured waves. Matt heard the commotion and walked in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat down beside Justin on the bed and rubbed his back.  
"Come on, kiddo. You need to wake up. Wake up, it's ok. It's mom and dad. You're safe here." Matt reassured him. We sandwiched ourselves beside Justin with him practically in my arms as I rocked him as Matt continued to rub his back. I sighed exhausted and upset as I looked at Matt who held my shoulder lovingly as he silently reassured me. 

Justin finally opened his eyes to the sound of my voice. Tears escaped as he shook with terror in my arms.  
"Sssshhh, it's ok. You're ok. You're safe. It's mom and dad. Lainie and Matt Jensen." I reassured Justin wiping away his tears and pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"M...m..so srry sorry " Justin sobbed.  
"Sssshhh, don't be silly. You scared us. We just wanted to make sure you were ok, honey." I reassured him as I dried his tears and gently brushed my thumb against his slightly bruised cheek. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Justin's forehead and continued to hush him in my arms.

"Seriously...again?" Clay exasperated as he wondered in to the noise coming from next door.   
"Cut him some slack. He's been through a lot." Matt told him rather harshly even thought he didn't mean for it come out sounding like that.  
"It's 4:15 in the morning, what the fuck?" Clay yawned.  
"We know. We're all tired but Justin needs us. You know that. Try and go back to sleep, you have school in a few hours." Matt told him brushing him off as he turned to continue rubbing Justin's back as he whined in discomfort.   
"Whatever..." Clay trailed off and walked out of the room closing the door harshly behind him making both Matt and I jump slightly. 

\- Lainie's POV -

Around 7:30am, Justin had drooped off to sleep and had been asleep for a peaceful few hours. After last night, Matt and I had decided to take the day off and work from home. 

Clay came downstairs, grabbed breakfast and was out the door without saying a word. I looked at Matt and just sighed. A few minutes later, I went up to check on Justin and see if he wanted his favourite chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.  
"Justin, are you awake honey? How are you feeling this monring? Are you up for some breakfa-..." I knocked on the door gently and peaked my head inside and noticed the bottle of pills empty on Justin's bedside table and looked over at him and he was sweating and shivering under the covers. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are struggling with suicidal thoughts, any form of abuse (emotional, sexual, drugs, domestic etc) please contact the numbers below (in reference to your country) for advice and support. 
> 
> Argentina: +5402234930430
> 
> Australia: 131114
> 
> Austria: 017133374
> 
> Belgium: 106
> 
> Bosnia & Herzegovina: 080 05 03 05
> 
> Botswana: 3911270
> 
> Brazil: 212339191
> 
> Canada: 5147234000 (Montreal); 18662773553 (outside Montreal)
> 
> Croatia: 014833888
> 
> Denmark: +4570201201
> 
> Egypt: 7621602
> 
> Estonia: 3726558088; in Russian 3726555688
> 
> Finland: 010 195 202
> 
> France: 0145394000
> 
> Germany: 08001810771
> 
> Holland: 09000767
> 
> Hong Kong: +852 2382 0000
> 
> Hungary: 116123
> 
> India: 8888817666
> 
> Ireland: +4408457909090
> 
> Italy: 800860022
> 
> Japan: +810352869090
> 
> Mexico: 5255102550
> 
> New Zealand: 045861048
> 
> Norway: +4781533300
> 
> Philippines: 028969191
> 
> Poland: 5270000
> 
> Portugal: 21 854 07 40/8 . 96 898 21 50
> 
> Russia: 0078202577577
> 
> Spain: 914590050
> 
> South Africa: 0514445691
> 
> Sweden: 46317112400
> 
> Switzerland: 143
> 
> United Kingdom: 08457909090
> 
> USA: 18002738255
> 
> Veterans' Crisis Line: 1 800 273 8255/ text 838255


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin ends up in hospital and Clay comes to see him at the hospital. At first, Justin thinks he's mad at him but Clay surprises him.

I had raced into the room to see Justin sweating, shivering under the covers and foam forming in his mouth.   
"Shit! Matt! Matt! Call an ambulance now, it's an emergency!" I yelled down the stairs to my husband. The next thing I heard was Matt racing up the stairs and entering the room where he saw me try to sit Justin up and rub his back as I checked his breathing.  
"Shit, what happened?" Matt asked panicking.  
"I think he tried to OD, call an ambulance now! Hurry! I don't think gee breathing!" I told him.   
Matt nodded send scrambled for his phone in his jeans pocket, his hands shaking slightly as he called for an ambulance. 

Luckily we didn't have to wait long as they arrived within the next 3 minutes. I scrambled to put on my shoes, grab my handbag and phone before going with Justin to the hospital in the ambulance. Matt stayed back as I instructed him to pack some clothes in a bag for Justin and bring it to us at the hospital.   
"Pack him a change of clothes something soft like his sweats and a t-shirt, his deodorant, moisturiser, medicines, phone and charger and some of those comic books he loves reading. Oh and please grab my laptop and charger too babe." I called after Matt who nodded and ran into the house as I climbed into the ambulance and sat beside Justin brushing his hair away from his face with one hand and hold his hand with the other as I stoked his fingers gently with my thumb.   
"Oh honey, what've you done?" I asked sadly trying to hold back my tears. Thr paramedics worked quickly hooking Justin up to machines, taking his heart rate and putting an oxygen mask on him. 

The siren blared throughout the neighbourhood as the ambulance made its way to the hospital. It all happened so fast. We arrived quickly and they immediately rushed Justin into the emergency room. I was instructed to stay in the waiting room. I sat down and pulled out my phone and saw that Matt had texted me telling me he was on his way with Justin's belonging. I had texted Clay telling him about Justin's condition and to meet us at the hospital after school. My heart had sank into my stomach as I sat waiting impatiently. I just wanted my baby to be ok. 

However, 25 minutes later I was greeted by a doctor holding a clipboard with a stern look on his face.   
"Mrs Jensen?" He called.   
"Yes, it's Lainie. I'm Justin's ad- mother. I'm his mother" I told him as he shook my hand.   
"I'm Dr Steven Andrews. I'll be taking care of your son whilst he's here." He began.   
"Lainie? I'm here." Matt called from behind me and wrapped his arms around me hugging me.   
"Thank god, you got here just in time. Matt this is Dr Andrews." I introduced.   
"Hey doc, I'm Matt. Justin's dad. Is there anything you can tell us?" Matt asked as he shook the man's hand.   
"The good news is, he's stable but we've had to pump his stomach to get rid of the medicine in his body so he's going to be out of it for a while and in a lot of pain when he wakes up but we'll administer the pain killers after 30 mins when he comes around." He explained to us.   
"Can we see him?" Matt asked.   
"Alright but you need to be quiet. He needs to rest." He told us as he urged us to follow behind him. 

Matt and I entered a separate bright white room and saw Justin in bed hooked up to several loud beeping machines that monitored his blood sugar level, heart rate and an oxygen machine.   
"We managed to get all of the medicine out from his system. He should be absolutely fine but he'll be in alot of pain. He should wake up in an hour or so. Help yourself to coffee from the machine." He told us giving us a nod and headed out of the room. 

I walked over to Justin and brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"My baby." I sighed sadly. My heart shattered into a million pieces seeing Justin like this. I just didn't understand what could have drove him to try and overdose. Matt headed to the coffee machine to get us drinks. I sat beside Justin for a few minutes holding his hand and gently running my fingers through the waves of his sandy brown coloured hair. 

A thought came into mind so I sat on the armchair with my laptop as my fingers smashed against the keyboard as fast as they could as I typed an urgent email to my colleague from the social workers circle to update her on Justin's current situation. Matt came back into the room and handed me a hot mocha as he took a sip of his espresso. He put his cup down on one of the side tables and sat beside Justin brushing his fingers through his hair.   
"Come on kiddo, please wake up. Please open your eyes." Matt pleaded as he tried to stay strong but I could hear his voice breaking. 

Matt sat with Justin for a long time. Talking to him and reassuring him everything was going to be ok. Justin's eyes soon fluttered open as he looked around at his surroundings.   
"Justin. Hey kiddo, it's dad." Matt spoke gently.   
"Lainie he's waking up." Matt told me with a gentle voice. I put down my laptop and approached the bed.   
"Justin, baby. It's mom. It's ok, we're right here sweetie." I cooed.   
"Mom...dad...?" Justin croaked. Matt got up to get him a cup of water as I took his place and sat down beside Justin.   
"Whe-where am I?" He asked slightly confused.   
"Baby, you're in the hospital. Last night you took a bottle of pills and tried to overdose. Do you remember that?" I asked him. Justin's expression immediately changed and I could see the tears in eyes.   
"Sweetie, we're not mad at you. We promise. We were just so worried. What happened to make you want kill yourself like that, baby?" I asked holding his hand with one hand and wiping away his tears with the other.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Justin sobbed. I sat beside him on the bed and pulled him into my arms gently as I wiped away his tears, rocked him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I'm such a fucking mess. No one wants me." Justin told us.   
"That's not true, kiddo. We're going to get you all the help you need but don't ever say that ok? We want you. We will always want you. We love you so much, anything happening to you breaks our heart." Matt told him pressing a kiss to Justin's forehead.   
"Everything hurts, mom." Justin whined in discomfort.   
"I know baby. The doctor will be back in 30 minutes to give you some painkillers." I reassured him. 

A short red haired nurse came into the room with a cheery smile on her face.   
"Hi, I'm Nurse Addis. I'll be popping in and out taking care of Justin. If you need anything at all, just give me a call." She smiled at me and Matt. We both nodded and thanked her. She smiled and made her way to Justin.  
"Good morning, darling. How are we feeling?" She smiled as she grabbed a clipboard with Justin's information on it and checked he had everything and then went to adjust the beeping machines.   
"Everything still hurts." Justin told her.   
"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much? 1 being not so much and 10 being excruciating." She asked him.   
"8" He replied.   
"Ok darling, I'll let the doctor know you're ready for your painkillers and be back in a little bit." She told him with the smile that hadn't faded as she walked out of the room.   
"Mom, I'm hungry." Justin asked looking up at me with red tired eyes. I could hear his stomach rumble every so often.   
"I know baby. I know but we need to wait for the doctor and see if you can eat whilst having your medicines." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"I'll go find the doctor and ask him." Matt patted Justin's leg as he exited the room.   
"Mom, are you mad at me?" Justin asked twisting the blanket in his hands nervously.   
"No baby. I could never stay mad at you. I was more scared than anything. I had no idea what we'd have done if we lost you." I told him hugging him close.   
"From now on, your Dad and I will be administering your medicines when you're at home. Once you've recovered and can go back to school, I'll give them to Clay so he can remind you throughout the day. Understand?" I told him. Justin didn't say a word but nodded against me.   
"That's fair and I really am sorry mom." He told me. I hugged him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"I know baby so let's focus on making you all better." I told him rocking him in my arms. Matt came back into the room holding some fruit.   
"The doctor will be with us soon. He's just gathering your medicines and said you can have something light so I picked up some soft fruit." Matt told him as he placed them on the beside table. I made myself comfortable on the bed and had Justin sit comfortably in my arms. I reached for a banana, peeled it open and broke a little bit off feeding it to Justin. I pressed a kiss to his temple as he sat quietly in my arms eating the snack. 

We had been so busy that morning that I hadn't even realised it was almost 1pm and my own stomach was rumbling with hunger and as was Matt's. I had Matt stay with Justin as I quickly went to the bathroom to relieve myself and check my phone for Priya's call or even a message.   
"I'm going to head to the canteen and cafe and see if there's anything appetising to eat. I'll be back in a little bit. Call me if you need me." Matt told me as I headed back into the room and laid on the bed taking Justin back into my arms. 

Hours flew by and the doctor and nurses kept coming and going making sure Justin was ok and taking his medication. Matt had only found sandwiches in the canteen so I was still feeling rather hungry. I promised I'd cook a big hearty meal as soon as we got home especially for Justin. He was already skinny when Clay had found him on the streets but now he was looking sick and that scared me slightly. The doctor had come in and given Justin his medication and he was now resting in my arms. 

It was almost 3pm and I knew Clay would be finishing from his classes. He had texted me to tell me he was on his way to the hospital.   
"Ok hun, we're in room 13B. See you soon x." I text him. 

Clay had arrived at the hospital. He entered the room slamming the door making Matt and I jump. We could already feel the tension between them. Justin tensed up in my arms as he looked down into his lap.   
"What the fuck Justin?!" Clay spat at Justin as he approached the bed.   
"Clay stop." Matt stood up in front of Justin to stop Clay getting any closer to him.   
"How could you be so fucking stupid?! What did you think would happen if you fucking died?!" Clay yelled at him.   
"Clay Matthew Jensen, that's enough!" I scolded him.   
"Justin's been through alot. You know that. We promised we'd do everything we can to help him." Matt told him.   
"What if he died last night?! Then what would we do? Be preparing for a funeral?" Clay spat as tears ran down his cheeks.  
"CLAY!" I scolded him.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Justin sobbed in my arms.   
"We said we'd help you. You have to give us a chance, man. Look I know you think you're fucked up but we're all here to help you. You can't give up just like that." Clay told him. Matt stepped aside and let Clay sit on the bed beside Justin. I smiled and squeezed Clay's shoulder. He always was full of surprises.   
"Whatever it is you think you can't talk to us about or get through, I promise you can. It sucks, I know but after Hannah died, mom and dad helped me through so much. I'm not saying I'm 100% fixed up but I'm getting there and so will you. We chose you to join our family. We're not giving up on you." Clay reassured his younger brother.   
"I'm with you, bro." Clay gave him a small smile. Justin nodded and continued to sob. I pressed a kiss to his temple and moved aside to let Clay embrace Justin and went to press a kiss to Clay's temple.   
"We're proud of you, kiddo." Matt smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

We left the room to give them a minute and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around Matt's neck in a long hug. All this time, I had thought Clay was mad at Justin but he was just as concerned as we were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin dries to overdose on his medication. The Jensens rush to get him to the hospital praying for his recovery. Clay gives Justin the silent treatment for a while before snapping and Justin's doctor reveals some heartbreaking information to the Jensens.

The doctor updated us that Justin would need to stay in hospital overnight for further examination so Matt and I decided to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. Matt offered to stay the night with Justin so he could also keep an eye on him. I worked from home making calls trying to push Justin's case forward so his wretched mother and her god awful boyfriend could finally be sentenced and Justin could relax and focus on getting better. 

Clay had the day off school because of the teacher's going on strike and I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity to bring up what happened at the hospital. I knew Clay had been jealous and upset but it turns out he was just as worried and concerned about Justin as we were.

We were both up early that morning so I decided to make his favourite chocolate chip pancakes.   
"Morning sweetheart." I smiled as he trudged down the stairs in his pjs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.   
"Morning mom." He yawned as he came and sat at the kitchen table. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and I pushed a plate of chocolate chip waffles in front of him.   
"Thanks mom." Clay replied with a mouthful as he already began to dig in. I sat opposite him with my mug of coffee and let him finish his breakfast before asking.   
"Hun, we need to talk about what happened at the hospital between you and Justin." I began. Clay nodded whilst eating.   
"Isn't it obvious, mom?" Clay answered back.   
"I wasn't going to sit here and let Justin kill himself. Ok at the beginning I was a little jealous and it made me mad but Justin's never had a family before. It wasn't about me. It never was. I brought him back here because I wan'ed to help him and you guys took him in and gave me the best news ever. That I'm finally getting a brother. Sure he's not what I expected but he's a good guy and deserves a family." Clay admitted to me.   
"I wasn't going to let him die. I had to tell him that I love him and that I'll have his back." He added.   
"That was really nice of you, sweetheart. After this, I've been going crazy trying to push his court date forward so he can focus on getting better so we can show him what a loving family is all about." I told him.   
"I'll help as much as I can, mom." Clay told me.   
"Thank you honey. I'm really proud of you. After breakfast, we'll head to the hospital and check in on Justin and dad." I told him. Clay nodded finishing his breakfast and then heading upstairs to get changed. 

~ flashback to last night at the hospital with Justin and Mr Jensen ~ 

\- Matt's POV -

Lainie and Clay had left the hospital pretty late. I couldn't bear to leave Justin alone so I offered to stay the night with him.   
"Is this ok with you, kiddo?" I asked him emerging from the bathroom in my sweatpants and t shirt for the night.   
"I'm glad you're here Mr Jens...dad." Justin replied. I smiled and sat beside him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him holding him close as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.   
"Me too, kiddo. I won't let anyone hurt you again." I reassured him. I felt Justin's breathing even out as he laid against my chest. A bed was brought in for me by a nurse. I thanked her and she then went over to give Justin his last medication for the night.   
"We need to put you on an IV fluid so the doctor can monitor you in the morning, hun." She explained as she wheeled over the stand with a bag of fluid hanging from it. She stood beside him and prepared the needle.   
"Dad, I don't wan' it." Justin pleaded looking up at me.   
"You have to champ, it'll help." I told him. Justin looked at me with teary eyes.   
"It'll only take a second, honey." The nurse reassured him in a soft loving voice. I sat beside Justin and wrapped my arms around him bringing him into my chest.   
"I know you don't want it kiddo but you have to. It'll help, I promise." I reassured him and held him close but Justin shook his head.   
"Ssssh it's ok, kiddo. I've got you." I reassured him. Justin sobbed against my shoulder.   
"This is what we're going to do. You're going to hold your arm out for the nurse and look away. It'll be done really quickly. I've got you, champ. Just look at me." I continued to reassure him. I held onto Justin tight and squeezed his shoulder and nodded at the nurse.   
"There you go, honey. All done. Well done for being so brave." The nurse praised him. I thanked her and she left us alone. I calmed Justin down gently rocking him hoping his breathing would calm down.   
"You did really well, kiddo. I'm really proud of you." I praised him.   
"Dad...? Do you think you could stay here with me, you know until I fall asleep?" Justin asked slightly embarrassed.   
"Of course kiddo, anything you need." I told him. I laid beside him on the bed and wrapped an arm around him letting him cuddle into my chest. 

It was nice. It brought back a memory of Clay when he was 8 years old and he had a chest infection. When he was younger, he was always more clingy with me especially when he was ill. It was that week when Lainie had to go to work but I stayed at home to take care of him. After breakfast, we'd sit on couch and watch TV with his Clay cuddled into my chest watching cartoons. I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I didn't think Justin would be a cuddler since at the very beginning when he arrived at our home, he'd flinch in fear when he saw me which was understandable but heartbreaking. 

I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Let me know if you need anything, kiddo." I told him gently patting his shoulder as he nodded against me. 

I stayed awake watching over Justin as he slept against me. Every so often he'd whimper in his sleep and I had to reassure him he was safe. It made my blood boil hearing what his awful mother and her bastard boyfriend had put this sweet kid through. 

~ the next morning ~ 

I woke up on the bed with Justin in my arms sleeping peacefully. I glanced at my phone to see it was just after 8am. I sighed and pressed a kiss to Justin's forehead and gently laid him on the bed to sleep a little while longer as I headed to the bathroom to freshen up and get changed. I had texted Lainie that I was awake and she replied back saying he was on her way with Clay and bringing breakfast. 

\- Lainie's POV - 

Clay and I had made a quick pit stop to pick up breakfast from Matt and Justin on our way to the hospital. We walked in and Matt pressed a finger to his lips telling us to be quiet as Justin was still sleeping. I pressed a kiss to Matt's lips as he hugged me and went to hug Clay.   
"How was it last night?" I asked him.   
"It was fine. He freaked out a little with the needle for the IV fluid   
I handed him a cup of coffee and pastry and then went to check on Justin who was still sleeping. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"We should wake him up, babe. The nurse will be in soon to give him his medication for the morning." Matt told me as he took a sip of his coffee.   
"Is going to be ok, Dad?" Clay asked worried.   
"Of course kiddo. The doctor just needs to run a few more tests, he'll give us the medication that Justin needs and then we'll be able to take him home." Matt reassured Clay hugging him. 

I sat beside Justin gently brushing his hair away from his face as I woke him up. He opened his deep brown eyes and looked up at me.   
"Good morning, honey. How are you feeling?" I asked pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Mom...?" He asked rubbing his eyes.   
"I'm here honey and look who else I brought." I smiled. Justin looked up at saw Clay standing beside him.   
"How're you doing, bro?" Clay asked as he went to hug Justin and sat beside him on the bed keeping him company. 

Clay helped Justin up and guided him to the bathroom helping him change as set up breakfast for him.   
"So what did they say?" Clay asked as he turned out to give Justin some privacy.   
"Nothing yet. We're waiting for the doctor. Man, this needle hurts like a bitch." Justin replied in discomfort.   
"Just a few more hours to go and hopefully you'll be able to come home." Clay told him.   
"Ok, I'm ready." Justin told him. Clay turned around and saw Justin standing in his joggers with a jumper on that was too big for his frame and his sleeves were so long they went over his hands. Clay couldn't help but smile at how much younger and adorable he looked.   
"What?" Justin sassed getting uncomfortable.   
"Nothing." Clay shook his head and wrapped an arm around him helping him back to his head. 

Justin got comfortable on the bed and Clay pulled forward the table as I set up breakfast for him.   
"We stopped to bring you breakfast. I got you the hot chocolate from Joey's you love so much and a crossaint. Try and eat as much as you can, honey." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

After Justin ate breakfast, he sat playing cards with Clay for a little while before Doctor Andrews walked in.   
"Good morning, Justin. How are you feeling today? Nice to see the whole family here with you" He asked Justin with a smile.   
"Better." Justin told him with a small smile as he noded.   
"Well I'm glad to hear that. I'm just going to check the report and see if there's anything else we can do but everything looks pretty good on my clipboard. The heroine is completely out of his system but you're going to be in a little pain. I'll have the nurse come give you your medication and take the IV fluid needle out from your arm. I'd like to speak to your mom and dad for a minute outside will that be ok?" He asked him. Clay squeezed Justin's leg reassuringly and then nodded.   
"Ok." He replied quietly.  
"We'll be right outside, honey." I reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Clay stayed with Justin as they watched the TV. Doctor Andrews asked Matt and I outside to speak to us.   
"Is everything ok, doc?" Matt asked. Doctor Andrews sighed.   
"Justin is making remarkable progress. All the heroine is out of his body so he should recover in no time." He began.   
"Well that's great news." I smiled relieved.   
"So what's the problem?" Matt asked.  
"If Justin relapses with the heroine to a point like he was yesterday, the procedure won't be easy. You see he already had traces of the heroine still in his system and it reacted with his new medication which kicked his body into overdrive and his organs couldn't take the level of medication in him. I'm sorry to say this but if Justin tries to overdose like this again, he might not even be alive for us to help him." Doctor Andrews told us.   
"Oh dear god." I replied holding back my tears as Matt hugged me.   
"I've put together a pack of drug abuse institutions locally that I think will help him. He just needs to speak to someone about his past trauma and come to terms with what is happening so he can move on and focus on getting better. It's going to be hard for him, no doubt but he needs to try. I'll have the nurse pass it on to you." He told us.   
"But other than that, he's doing great. He just needs alot of rest and lots of fluids. Make sure he eats properly and drinks plenty of water to keep himself hydrated. I'll have the nurse bring you Justin's medication and then you're free to take him home." He told us scribbling notes on his clipboard. 

Matt and I looked at each other and sighed. We knew this was going to be hard but we couldn't keep it from the boys. It was harsh for Justin to hear but maybe that's what he needed to get the message across and Clay would only push us away because we didn't tell him and we both knew all he wanted to do was help Justin to show him his new family cared and would do anything for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jensens bring Justin home from the hospital and their caring, nurturing and protective instincts are kicked into overdrive when they dote on him for anything and everything...not that Justin minds since he welcomes the love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, I've been super busy with work, home stuff and a mini home business but he's the next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it. Lots and lots of fluff.

Lainie's POV 

Dr Andrews had discharged Justin. He'd sent the nurse to collect Justin's medication and handed it to Matt. Clay had gone back to school so once I had made him breakfast and seen him off to school, I grabbed my bag and headed to the hospital. Today I was going to bring my baby home. 

I walked into the hospital room to see Justin sat on the bed kicking his legs like an impatient little kid as Doctor Andrews was talking to Matt who nodded every so often at the official's words.  
"Lainie." Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I handed him a cup of coffee and sat beside Justin on the bed.  
"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked brushing his hair away from his face.  
"Better." Justin simply replied. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I'm glad to hear that honey, I'm so happy to be taking you home." I replied.  
"Ok here's Justin's medication, the rehabilitation institute leaflets and you're ready to go." Doctor Andrews replied and shook Matt's hand.  
"Thanks Doc." Matt replied shaking his hand.  
"Alright Justin, get well soon and I hope you recover. Take care of yourself ok? You've got some pretty amazing parents." Doctor Andrews told him shaking Justin's hand too.  
"Bring him in and ask for me if anything else happens. Here's my card if you need any help or advice." Doctor Andrews told me as he gave me his card which had his mobile number and work email address on it.  
"Thank you, Richard. Take care." I smiled getting up and holding on to Justin's hand as we headed out of the hospital to go home. 

Justin sat in silence looking out the window listening to the radio as Matt drove us home.  
"Welcome home, sweetie." I smiled climbing out of the car and holding Justin's medication bag in one hand and using the other to support him helping him in as Matt went ahead and unlocked the door. I guided Justin into the living room and let him get comfortable on the couch. I set his medication on the coffee table and headed back to the hallway to take off my heels and change into my slippers. Matt flopped down beside Justin on the couch sinking into the softness of the grey chenille couch as he took a deep breath happy to home. 

I went over to the large couch and added more cushions and began fluffing them. I instructed Justin to lay down and covered him with a thin blanket. I sat beside him and brushed his hair away from his face and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Matt came and kneeled down beside me.  
"We're so glad to have you home again, honey." I told him with a small loving smile. Justin fiddled with the blanket looking down at his shaking fingers.  
"I really am sorry about everything that happened." Justin apologised.  
"We know kiddo but let's focus on getting you better now ok?" Matt told him placing his hand over Justin's shaking hand before affectionately ruffling his hair.  
"He's right, sweetheart. Try and get some rest for a few hours and then I'll wake you to have your medicine and something to eat." I told him. Justin nodded at my words. I got up to leave the living room to make some phone calls and heard Justin speak up asking for Matt.  
"Da-dad," He asked slightly nervous.  
"What is it, kiddo?" Matt asked looking at him with soft caring eyes.  
"Can you maybe stay with me like you did...before?" Justin asked blushing slightly. Matt did his best to not smile like a cheshire cat at Justin's heartwarming request. Instead he gave him a small smile and nodded walking up to him on the couch.  
"Sure thing, kiddo," He smiled. 

Justin sat up letting Matt sit beside him and then rest his head against his Dad's chest. Matt pressed a kiss to his temple and his fingers through Justin's hair and casually stroked his cheek softly.  
"I'm here, kiddo. Try and get some rest." He replied. Justin let out a yawn and nodded against him closing his eyes as he focused on the soothing sound of his Dad's heartbeat.  
"Love you, Dad." Justin replied sleepily.  
"I love you too, kiddo." Matt replied beaming with love and happiness as he held Justin protectively against his chest. A spark ignited within him when he felt a strong sense of protection over his other son. Justin had never had a positive experience with any older males so he was determined to be the caring, protective and fun father figure he knew Justin deserved. 

I was in the kitchen making phone calls to several drug abuse  institutions not far from us to gather more information on which one would be the best one for Justin. I got off the phone holding onto the leaflets and heading into the living room to fill Matt in on the information I was told. I walked into the living room to find Justin snuggled up to Matt's chest asleep on the couch.  
"Wow, it looks like you made quite an impression on him huh?" I smiled going over to press a kiss to his lips and pressing a kiss to Justin's forehead gently stroking his cheek.  
"He was terrified at the hospital, babe. I think it was the first time he'd had someone looking over him and being there for him when needed to be comforted. I just rolled with it." He told me with the handsome smile that always made me weak at the knees.  
"Matthew Jensen, this is exactly why I love you. You're an amazing father." I praised him.  
"And you're an amazing mother, don't doubt that ok?" Matt replied and pressed a kiss to my lips. 

I headed back to the kitchen and made two fresh mugs of coffee handing one to Matt as we sat together in the living room with Matt holding Justin as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair to comfort him whilst watching a documentary about sharks as I did more research on my laptop. Once Justin was on the path to recovery, we would definitely talk to him about going to therapy sessions where he could speak to someone and that I would also enroll the four of us into family therapy so could all learn more about giving Justin the correct support he needed without being too overbearing or too distant. 

After a couple of hours, I decided to wake Justin since it was time for his medication plus the poor thing hadn't eaten all day. Matt excused him to go to the bathroom. I sat beside Justin and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.  
"Justin, sweetheart. It's time to get up now. Wake up, honey." I began cooing softly careful not to startle him.  
"Wake up, sweetheart. It's time for your medicine." I continued.  
Justin stirred and stretched before turning over to open his eyes.  
"There he is, there's my handsome boy." I smiled brushing his hair away from his face.  
"Hi mom." Justin replied stretching.  
"Hi honey. How are you feeling? Did you sleep ok?" I asked him pressing my hand to his cheek gently as I checked his temperature.  
"Where's dad?" Justin asked slightly panicked as he sat up looking around.  
"Sssh it's ok, baby." I cooed.  
"I'm right here, kiddo. I just went to the bathroom." Matt replied walking in behind me as he went to sit back down next to Justin and wrapped an around the young boy who had grown quite attached to him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"It's just after noon, honey. How about a light lunch before you take your medicines?" I asked him to which he nodded.  
I headed into the kitchen to make a grilled cheese sandwich and warm up some tomatoe soup placing it on a small tray with a cup of apple juice and cup of water. I set everything on the coffee table and let Justin sit up. Matt got up to make some phonecalls and answer work emails reassuring Justin he'd be right back. 

"I made you a grilled cheese sandwich with tomatoe soup." I told him cutting the sandwich in half before picking it up and encouraging Justin to take a bite as I cupped my other hand underneath to catch any crumbs. Justin gave me a small smile and leaned forward to take a bite.  
"That's my good boy." I praised him wiping his mouth with a napkin making him blush slightly.  
"No one's ever taken care of me like before." Justin told me taking a sip of his juice. Hearing that broke my heart.  
"Well now, you won't have a chance to say no. We'll always be here for you. We love you. There isn't anything we wouldn't do for you." I smiled reassuring him. Justin smiled and happily let me feed him his lunch. He was adamant that he could feed himself but I told him I wanted him to rest and that we would look after him.  
"Just let us know if you need anything, kiddo." Matt smiled patting his shoulder. 

After lunch, Matt helped Justin upstairs to the bathroom so he could relieve himself and get freshened up. Once he got comfortable on the couch again, I fed him his medication which Dr Andrews had stated would make him drowsy. Justin napped after his lunch as Matt went up to the shower and then started working on dinner cutting up vegetables and boiling pasta. Clay would be home from school soon which I was glad of, I could see Justin was bored at home and missed talking to his big brother. 

Justin woke up after a few hours and relaxed watching cartoons until Clay got home.  
"Hey little bro, glad to have you home. How are you feeling?" Clay asked as he went to hug Justin briefly careful not to hurt him.  
"Better." Justin simply replied.  
"Missed you." He mumbled under his breath.  
"I missed you too. Mr Rozen gave me your English assignment." Clay told him taking it out of his bag.  
"Ah ah ah. I'll take that. Justin will be resting for the next 2 days before we make him work on keeping up his grades. We're not that inhumane." I joked taking the assignment from Clay and playfully winking at Justin who smiled.  
"Your dad is making chicken steaks with mash and roasted vegetables for dinner. Go freshen up and then you boys can catch up before dinner.. Justin really missed you, hun." I told Clay making Justin blush slightly. I smiled and exited the room letting the boys catch up as I helped Matt in the kitchen. 

"So how was today?" Clay asked Justin who fiddled with the blanket in his hands.  
"It was ok. Came home from the hospital and now mom and dad are treating me like I'm glass, you know. Like I'm fragile that I'll break." Justin told him sadly.  
"It's because you worried them. All of us. They're just taking care of you. I don't know if you've realised but they're pretty attached to you. But if it really bothers you, I can tell them to lay off a little if you want?" Clay suggested.  
"No, no it's ok. It's actually nice. No one's ever cared about me like they have. Today, Dad stayed with me when we watched TV and mom hand fed my lunch." Justin told him with a small smile on his face.  
"My own mom didn't even give a shit about me, I could've dropped dead for all she cared." Justin furiously wiped away his tears and sniffled.  
"You don't need to worry about that anymore bro, I've got you. We'll keep you safe, I promise. Mom and dad aren't letting you go any time soon." Clay reassured his younger brother.  
"I promise." Clay replied and gave Justin a hug ruffling the hair on the back of his head. 

It was wrong to invade their private conversation but Matt and I couldn't help but stand at the door with our ears pressed to it listening in on the sweet conversation. We truly were blessed. To have a biological son who was perhaps socially awkward but he had a heart of gold and our other son. Adopted yes, but he was also the light of our life ans definitely kept us on our toes. Clay and Justin hadn't had the greatest year. We knew school could be tough and kids could be cruel so we did our best to help guide them and understand them. 

"Boys," I called as I headed into the living room with Matt beside me. We sat down on the couch sandwiching the boys between us. I saw Justin's red glossy eyes and brought my hand up to cup his face and gently stroked his cheek.  
"Honey, is everything? Should I be concerned?" I asked Justin who shook his head at me before I even finished my sentence.  
"No, I'm ok. Promise." Justin replied.  
"You sure kiddo?" Matt asked him.  
"Yeah I'm good. I just...I just really like it here...with you guys. I love you. All of you." Justin replied as he glanced at his big brother who had a small smile on his face.  
"Aww Justin. We love you too, honey." I cooed wrapping my arms around him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"When you're ready to talk to us, we'll be right here. You don't have to be scared anymore. No one's going to hurt you ever again." I reassured him. I pulled Justin into my arms for a loving hug and felt him melt against me as he rested his head on my shoulder holding on to me tight.  
"You're apart of our family now, Justin. We know it's a little small but this house is a safe haven for you. No one is going to hurt you. We're going to take care of you and give you everything you need." Matt told him. Justin smiled and nodded as happy tears escaped from his eyes.  
"Come on, little bro. No more tears. You're home." Clay replied patting Justin's knee and that was it. Hearing those words from Clay had Justin blubbering like an infant. 

I held on to him and gently rocked him in my arms hushing him in a calming tone.  
"I'm right here, mom's here." I cooed ruffling his hair. Justin had never felt since love before. A family who had willingly taken him in, known about his past, his history, drug use and still they took care of him, gave him hugs and kisses and told him they loved him. This was his. His new family. 

For the rest of the day, Justin let the Jensens dote on him. He could see the love in his mom's eyes when she brought in dinner and insisted she'd feed him again. The thought made Justin blush but he allowed it. Lainie fed him every mouthful with such love and care making sure each piece was a good bitesize, making sure it wasn't too hot for him and praising him when he finished. Clay helped Justin up the stairs to the bathroom waiting for him to finish before heading back down to the living room and letting him get comfy on the couch. 

His dad fluffed his pillows and made sure he was comfortable on the couch before going into the kitchen to whip up the family hot chocolate recipe which was usually only brought out when Clay had been super sick or at Christmas. Matt decided that today was definitely one of those days. It was a warm mug of hot cocoa with peppermint extract topped with a small amount of whipped cream, a vanilla wafer and mint chocolate candy. It was the most luxurious thing Justin had ever tasted in his life.  
"Just say the word and I'll make it you whenever you like." Matt told him handing Justin the mug carefully before pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
"This is great, thanks dad." Justin thanked him with a small smile. 

"I need to go get some work done upstairs in the study but if you need me just call me ok, kiddo?" Matt reassured him. Justin nodded at the older man's words before sinking into the couch.  
"Ok how about a movie?" Clay asked walking over to the dvd cabinet pulling out a short stack.  
"Nothing too traumatising please, honey." I told Clay looking up from my emails on my laptop.  
"We'll be fine, mom." Clay told me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Teenage boys. 

Clay read out the titles and held upthe dvd cases for Justin to see so he could decide.  
"What about Jaws?" Clay asked holding up the dvd case.  
"Sure." Justin finally replied.  
"Ok cool." Clay responded taking it out of the case and putting it into the dvd player letting it load. He got up to go to the pantry taking out a bag of shop bought already popped cinema style sweet popcorn launching the bag at Justin who barely caught it and walked in carrying the jar of gummy candies that his great aunt Elissa had sent all the way from Conneticut, being her favourite (almost only) nephew did have it's perks especially if it resulted in sweet treats in the mail.  
"Don't eat them all, I don't want you boys being sick and stuck in bed with a stomach ache in the morning." I warned them. 

Once the movie finished, Clay stood up and stretched out his limbs turning the movie off. He helped Justin up even though he was half asleep. I had Matt come downstairs and carry Justin upstairs to his bedroom. Justin already had a tiny frame but when he was in the detention centre he had lost a lot of weight which had concerned me so I did my best to whip up hearty meals for him no doubt that he missed a good home cooked meal since his plate would always be wiped clean. 

Matt carried Justin to his and Clay's shared bedroom and gently pulled back the covers placing him in bed. I came in after changing and wished the boys goodnight giving them each a hug and good night kiss.  
"Last medication for the night honey and then I promise you can sleep." I told Justin who took his medication from me and swallowed it.  
"That's my good boy." I cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead letting him settle down into bed before tucking him in and ruffling his hair lovingly.  
"You know where we are if you need us during the night. Try and get some rest. Goodnight kiddos, we love you." Matt told them.  
"I love you both so much." I cooed and turned off the light leaving the door slightly ajar for them before heading to our room for the night.

Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: 
> 
> Justin loves his new family. They've given him everything that he could ever ever want but a visit from an unexpected person makes him question everything about his new life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wants to meet his mother after finding out she's also been looking for him. Lainie and Matt find it slightly suspicious that's she's been trying to find him after disappearing but agree and respect Justin's decision. Only for it to go horribly wrong.

I had rang the school telling them that Justin would be taking a few days off to recover from the incident. The principal scheduled an appointment for Matt and I to speak to his teacher since they were concerned about him missing more days and worried he wouldn't be able to keep up his grades to graduate. 

Matt had the day off and so did I. We were both us up. Matt made breakfast and after Clay had eaten he'd left for school. I kissed him  goodbye and sat in the living room with a mug of coffee looking through my emails whilst Matt watched the news sipping his mug of coffee. 

It was just after 8:30am so we left Justin to sleep in. It wasn't until around 9:15am, he slowly trudged downstairs in his pjs as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
"Morning, honey."   
"Morning kiddo." Matt ans I replied together.   
I smiled getting up and wrapped my arms around him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Morning, mom."  
"Morning dad." Justin replied yawning.  
"Still tired, sweetie? You didn't have to be up this early." I told him brushing his hair out of his face.   
"I know but I was hungry." Justin told me his stomach grumbling. I chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. We walked to the kitchen and Justin sat down at the table whilst Matt fried turkey bacon, two eggs and reheated 2 hash browns putting them on a plate with 2 slices of toast and warmed up tin tomatoes.   
"Eat up, kiddo." Matt instructed setting the plate down in front of him. We both sat down at the dining table with Justin.   
"Sweetheart, after breakfast there's something important we need to discuss. It's about your biological mother." I told him. Justin's expression changed and he gulped nervously.   
"Hey, I promise it's nothing bad." I reassured him.   
"Why don't you finish breakfast and then we'll discuss it afterwards." Matt told Justin who nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. 

I cleared away the dishes as Justin finished and went upstairs to freshen up and get changed. Matt stood beside me taking the dishes from me dried them.   
"Did you see the way he reacted after hearing about his real mom?" I blurted out as the thought was stuck in my head.   
"Yeah I did. It startled him but once we talk to him, he'll understand us and let us know what hew thinking." Matt replied. Once we finished clearing up the kitchen, we headed back to the living room to see Justin sat on the couch waiting for us. I walked in holding his medication for the morning and a glass of water.   
"Here you go, sweetheart." I smiled and gave it to him to take. 

Matt and I sat on either side of him sandwiching him between us.   
"Sweetheart, like we said at the kitchen table. We need to discuss something. I've been getting emails from the social workers circle that your mom has been going down to the office asking for our address so she could find you." I explained to Justin.   
"We just want to know what you want, kiddo. Do you want to maybe see her or not see her? Both is absolutely fine with us but they'll be supervised regardless so you won't be left alone." Matt told him pressing a kiss to Justin's forehead. Justin thought long and hard for a few minutes.   
"I don't want to go back to that life. Everything was bad." Justin began to explain.   
"But I want to hear her out and see what she has to say, just this once." Justin told us.   
"Ok sweetie, that's perfectly fine. I'll arrange something." I told him.   
"Mom...dad..." Justin asked.   
"Yes honey. What is it kiddo?" Matt and I asked together.   
"What do you think she could want?" He asked.   
"She could just want to see you." I told him.   
"She never cared before." Justin retorted.   
"I don't want to go back." Justin sniffled.   
"Hey, ssshhh. We won't ever let that happen ok? Your home is here with us, honey. She won't be able to do anything. She technically isn't your mither anymore since she had all her rights removed by the judge when they granted us the emergency adoption. I pulled him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"We'll be right here with you. You won't be left alone and we won't let anyone hurt you." Matt reassured him.   
"Ok." Justin replied taking a deep breath. He leaned against me watching the TV. I smiled wrapping an arm around him and pulled him close to my chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Justin occupied himself by either sleeping or watching cartoons as I finished up some chores around the house and then rang a colleague from the social workers circle to see if they could give me Justin's old home address so I could find his mother. I despised Amber Foley. Those weeks that Matt and I had spent with Justin comforting him and holding him when he had night terrors remembering the awful things that had happened to him by his own mother and her long line of past boyfriends. Matt and I weren't happy with Justin's decision so we were hoping he'd come to the decision on his own. 

That night, Clay and Justin were playing Monopoly when Matt and I stepped into the kitchen to discuss what to do next.   
"I get you're mad. I am too but I don't think he wants to see her too. I think he just wants to hear her out besides you know we have the upperhand. She's not legally his parent anymore. We are. She can't do anything especially when the judge and court has declared her unfit. They want to talk. We'll both be present. It'll be ok." Matt reassured me.   
"Yeah I know. I still think it's a bad idea though. Exposing him to everything he's trying to forget." I told Matt.   
"I know but we'll be right there with him." Matt reassured me pulling me into a hug and pressing a kiss to my forehead. 

Later that evening, I received an email with Justin's old address and a possible cellphone number. I rang the number hoping no one would answer but it was picked up after the third ring. Dammit.   
"Hello?" I asked down the line.   
"Yeah what?" The voice replied rather agitated.   
"Am I speaking to Amber Foley?" I began.   
"Depends. What'd you wan'?" She snapped.   
"My name is Lainie Jensen. I'm Justin's adopted mother. I understand you've been trying to find him." I began. The line went silent for a second.   
"How is he?" Her voice turned soft and sincere.   
"He's fine. He's recovering." I replied.   
"I wanted to call you to express the fact that Justin also brought up wanting to see you so I'd like to arrange a meeting at a nearby café." I addressed.   
"I'd get to see him?" She asked.   
"We have rules we want to address beforehand. If you comply then yes. The rest will be up to Justin." I told her. She scoffed down the line.   
"You either follow our rules or there will be no contact." I told her.   
"Tomorrow. Joey's café at 11am. We'll see." She said.   
"Alright. We'll be there." I replied before ending the call. I took a deep breath and sighed. 

Oh god. 

I took a moment to gather myself before calling a family meeting to explain what had happened earlier.   
"I spoke with Justin's mother and she's agreed to wanting to see Justin." I began.   
"Really?" Justin asked.  
"Really, sweetheart." I replied.  
"Your dad and I are going tomorrow morning to speak to her. We're going to have some rules before we actually let her near you." I replied.   
"Mom, this is bullshit and you know it." Clay retorted.   
"Language." Matt warned him.   
"Clay, come on man. This isn't their fault. It's my choice, ok?" Justin told his older brother.   
"It's not ok. How can you even stand to be in the same room as her?" Clay asked.   
"I...I just want to hear her out." Justin replied. Clay saw the look on Justin's face. For some reason, this meant something to him. To hear why his mother had left him, let her past boyfriends openly abuse him and not do anything.   
"Ok. Clay sighed.   
"Ok?" Justin asked perking up.  
"But we're not leaving you with her. Anything she has to say she can say in front of us. Right?" Clay asked looking at his parents. I looked at Matt who had a proud smile on his face. He pulled Clay and Justin both into his arms and pressed a kiss to their head.   
"Exactly right, son. That's why your mom and I are going to meet her tomorrow to make sure she understands our rules. If she does that's great, we can arrange a supervised visit. If not or we suspect anything sketchy then we will not be granting her any access. This is for Justin's safety and our safety." Matt told them.   
"Your dad's right and I 100% agree." I replied.   
"That's fair." Justin nodded.   
"Ok, we'll be leaving just before 11am so you're both to stay home until we get back." I told them. The boys nodded and agreed.   
"Thanks for doing this for me." Justin replied and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I know how much this means to you, sweetheart." I replied.

~ the next day ~ 

I stood in our bedroom admiring my outfit. I had chosen to wear jeans, a teal top and blazer style cardigan.   
"Babe, this is ok right?" I asked Matt who walked into the room in a casual shirt to grab his favourite grey jumper that Clay had gifted to him for Father's day.   
"You look great, babe. Casual but also meaning business. It's hot." Matt replied as he pressed a kiss to my lips.   
"It's almost 10:45am, we should get going." I told him grabbing my phone and purse before heading down the stairs with Matt behind me as we headed into the living room to say goodbye to the boys.   
"Ok, we're heading out. Keep the doors and windows locked after we leave. Keep your cellphones on you. You're not to leave the house until we get back so be good and limit the fighting. Don't answer the door and call us if anything happens." I told them.   
"I love you both." I told them pressing a kiss to their forehead as did Matt.   
"Love you, kiddos. Be good. We'll be back soon." Matt told them.   
"Love you guys." They replied before turning back to the cartoon that was playing on TV. 

Matt and I arrived at the cafe. We purposely parked around the corner just to be safe. We walked in and grabbed a booth for privacy and waited. 

And waited. 

After 20 minutes, a rough looking woman walked in with smudged eyeliner.   
"Jensens?" She asked her voice hoarse.   
"Yes that's us. I'm Matt and this is my wife, Lainie." Matt introduced going to shake her hand.   
"Please sit." Matt told her. 

We ordered 3 cups of coffee and a pastry for Amber who dug in as soon as it arrived.   
"So where's Justin?" She asked.   
"We wanted to meet with you first so you know to accept our rules." I began.   
"Rules. I am in his mother." She scoffed.   
"That's not what the judge ruled." I sassed.   
"These are the rules we expect you to follow. If you don't, we won't allow you to see Justin." Matt told her.   
"You can't do that." Amber protested.   
"We can and we will." I retorted.   
"You're to come alone and not with any of your boyfriends. You're not to come high or drunk or with drugs or alcohol on your possession and you'll be supervised the entire time. Anything you have to say to Justin, you can say to us." Matt told her.   
"That's great for Justin but what do I get?" She had the nerve to ask.   
"Excuse me?" I asked offended.  
"Getting here isn't cheap." She snapped.   
"How dare you try to use us for money. We took in your son giving him the love and support of a proper family that you couldn't give him." Matt snapped at her in anger. 

I held into Matt's forearm so he'd calm down.  
"Amber, you know our terms. That's what we expect. So how about we meet up here again tomorrow at 11am and this time you can speak to Justin." I told her.   
"You know I never sighed any papers." Amber retorted glaring at me.   
"You didn't have to. There was enough evidence for the judge to rule you as an unfit mother and place Justin in our care immediately." I told her.   
"You're a real bitch, lady." Amber spat at me.   
"Hey, that's enough. Watch your tone with my wife." Matt spat back at her.   
"Tomorrow at 11am." I told her. 

Matt and I paid the bill picked up 2 extra pastries for Clay and Justin and then got up to leave. We headed back to our car and sat in silence for a few minutes.   
"That was horrifying." I spoke. Matt hit the steering wheel in anger.   
"Her nerve to ask us for money. You were right. I hate this." Matt told me.   
"We'll bring Justin tomorrow. Let her say what she needs to say and then he can make his decision." I told him.   
"Should we tell him?" Matt asked.   
"We have to. I won't lie to him. He deserves to know the truth." I told him.   
"Alright, let's head home." Matt sighed starting the engine and smoothly manoeuvring onto the road to head home. 

~ Back at home ~ 

"Just keep your cool. We've done our bit. Now it's time for his to decide." The boys heard their mom tell their dad.   
"Boys, we're home." I called.   
"And we come baring delicious pastry filled gifts." Matt told them handing them a small brown bag each as he sat beside Clay and wrapped an arm around him and reached over to ruffle Justin's hair. I sat beside Justin and pressed a kiss to his forehead before sighing.   
"So?" Justin asked eagerly looking at us for an answer.   
"We're all going to Joey's tomorrow at 11am so meet Justin's mom." Matt began.   
"But...?" Clay began.   
"She wasn't exactly pleasant. She had the nerve to ask us for money every time she visited Justin." I told him.   
"What the fuck?!" Clay retorted.   
"That's what I thought too." I told them.   
"I'm so sorry honey." I told Justin wrapping an arm around him.   
"She's using you guys for money." She couldn't give a shit about anything else." Clay snapped.   
"Clay..." I began.   
"It's Justin's choice. We're going to be supportive regardless of what he chooses." Matt told him.   
"I still want to hear what she has to say." Justin told us.  
"That's perfectly ok, honey. You don't have to decide straight away. Just wait and see what happens tomorrow." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

~ the next day ~ 

The boys got ready early. Justin was sat in the living room with his leg shaking nervously.   
"Are you ready, baby?" I asked him fixing my earrings.   
"Yeah." Justin nodded.   
"It'll be ok. We'll be with you the whole time." I told Justin. 

Matt was putting on his cologne when Clay entered the room.   
"Kiddo?" Matt asked.   
"What's up, Dad?" Clay asked.   
"Can I just have a word before we leave?" Matt asked him. Clay nodded and sat down on the bed as his dad sat beside him.   
"I know you're not happy with Justin's decision. Trust me your mom and I feel the same way but this is Justin's decision to go see her so we have to respect that. I need you to promise to keep your cool ok? Be there for Justin, as his supportive older brother. He'll appreciate that." Matt told him.  
"Ok dad. I promise." Clay sighed. Matt clapped him on the shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple.   
"Alright. Let's get going." He told him as they headed downstairs. 

The car ride to the cafe was silent. We could sense how nervous Justin was.   
"It'll be ok." Clay reassured him. We headed in and sat at a round table near the back since it was quiet. Matt sat beside Justin as Clay sat beside me. Today, Amber was on time. She wore the same outfit which was baggy on her skinny frame.   
She walked in and locked eye with Justin who stood up.   
"My baby." She smiled and took him into her arms looking at him. She ran her fingers through his hair and straightened out his collar.   
"You're looking good baby." She smiled at him.   
"Thanks." Justin simply replied trying to keep his distance from her.   
"Are they treating you right?" She asked as she glared at me for a moment.   
"Are you serious?!" Clay sassed.   
"Clay..." Matt hushed him.   
"Better than I deserve." Justin replied.   
"Are you still with...him" Justin asked seeing the paint purple bruising on her face and pointing at it. Amber dropped her head with guilt written across her face.   
"Baby, you don't understand..." She began.  
"No I do understand. You still chose that asshole over me!" Justin replied in anger as tears fell.   
"You left me!" She yelled back.   
"I had no one and you fucking left me!" Amber spat edging towards Justin.   
"Watch your tone, Amber." Matt warned her as he got up to step in front of Justin.   
"Oh screw you!" She retorted. Her tone turned a few heads in the shop.   
"That's enough. Sit down at the table and speak like a normal person or we're leaving. Do you understand?" I asked her getting up to see to Justin who's handing were trembling. Amber complied and sat at the table huffing. 

"Honey..." I asked taking his face into my hands and gently wiping away his tears.   
"I'm fine." Justin replied sniffling.   
"Honey, if you want to go home we can. It's ok." I reassured him. Justin nodded at my words. I pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Oh real fucking great. The fake kisses and concern." She spat at me.   
"You've got some real fucking nerve." Clay spat at her.   
"What's your problem now, kid?" Amber spat.   
"My problem is that you plead with social services to have a chance to speak to Justin and when you do you disrespect my parents for taking him in and taking care of him which is something you failed to do in the first place, you let your shitty boyfriends abuse him and stood there and watched like he meant shit to you." Clay spat at her in anger.   
"And then you have the nerve to ask my parents for money when they let you meet with Justin which they could've said no to. You didn't deserve Justin." Clay told her.   
"Let's go." I told Matt who nodded.   
"This is the last time we'll be seeing you, Amber. If you attempt to make any contact with Justin, we'll be taking out a restraining order against you." I replied.   
"You can't do that! Justin is my son!" She yelled.   
"Not anymore. We tried to be reasonable and you've clearly shown that you don't care about Justin's interests. We won't be meeting again."  I told her.   
"Justin? You're ok with this." She had the nerve to ask him.   
"You don't care about me. You never did." Justin told her blandly before walking out of the shop with Clay hot on his heels and Matt following.   
"Goodbye, Ms Foley." I replied and walked past her. 

We got to the car and Clay climbed in beside his younger brother.  
"I'm so sorry Justin." Clay apologised. Justin couldn't hold his heartache in anymore. He held himself tight and cried.   
"Justin, honey." I sighed. I sat beside him and pulled him close to my chest  pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"Ssshhh, it's ok. I've got you." I cooed hushing him.   
"We're here kiddo, it's ok. We're so sorry about everything." Matt apologised.   
"No, I'm sorry. I should've listened." Justin sobbed.   
"Sssh, this isn't your fault. Not at all." I told him.   
"Let's go home." I told him. I held Justin in my arms as he sobbed against me as Matt drove us home. 

We arrived and headed straight into the living room. Matt and I sandwiched Justin between us as he sobbed his heart out. Clay headed to the kitchen to get tissues and a glass of water putting it on the coffee table for Justin as he sat near his younger  brother.   
"I really thought it'd be different. I thought she'd want to see me to say sorry or something but nothing. I left to get away from the bullshit but she left me as soon as her first boyfriend came into the picture. She'd let them hurt me. She let them." He sobbed.   
"You deserve so much better than her. We're here for you, bro. You've got us." Clay pat his knee. I picked up a tissue from the coffee table and wiped Justin's face gently.   
"Can I be alone with mom?" Justin asked looking up at Matt and Clay.  
"Sure thing kiddo." Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead and ushered Clay out of the room as they headed up the stairs to the boy's bedroom.

~ Upstairs ~

Matt's POV 

"Will Justin be ok, Dad?" Clay asked.   
"Of course he will kiddo. He's just been through alot. It's been a long day." I reassured him.   
"I know I don't say this enough but thanks for not being a shitty dad." Clay sighed. I smiled and wrapped an arm around him pulling him into a brief hug.   
"Odd compliment but I'll take it. Thanks kiddo." I replied and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"We need to talk about what happened earlier." I began sitting down on Clay's bed.   
"I know, Dad. I didn't keep my cool. I'm sorry. But god she's been so shitty to him to his whole life. She deserved to hear it." Clay told me.   
"Fair point. It didn't seem like it was going to go well in the first place anyway. I just feel for Justin. He really thought his mom would be different this time. He lost someone he cared about but sadly she didn't reciproce those feelings. Despite being his mother." I explained.   
"Should we go see if they're ok?" Clay asked. I looked at my watch and saw it had already been an hour. I sighed.   
"Let's go see how he's doing, kiddo." I smiled at him. 

~ Downstairs ~

"Mom?" Justin asked. 

"Yes baby?" I asked Justin gently lifting his chin so he'd look at me.  
"I really am sorry." Justin apologised again.   
"Baby, this isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"I thought it'd be different this time but I was wrong." He sobbed.   
"I know sweetie. I know. I'm so sorry." I cooed holding him gently rocking him in my arms as I wiped away his tears. It broke my heart seeing him so upset. 

Justin spent the rest of the day alternating between wanting to be comforted by me and Matt. The guys joined us back in the living room after a few hours. I had got up to use the bathroom and freshen up and Matt took my place. When I came back into the living room, I found Justin snuggled up against Matt's lap asleep and Clay sat on his other side.   
"Just rest, baby. You've had a hard day. We'll figure everything out later." I told him pressing a kiss to his forehead. I placed a thin blanket over Justin and Matt and sighed sweeping my hair away from my face as I looked at Matt.   
"We need to do something." I told Matt.   
"We will. We're going to show him what a loving caring family is like and I know exactly how to." Matt told me. I raised an eyebrow at him.   
"What, Dad?" Clay asked.   
"A few days away at a cabin by Lake Vermont. It'll be good for all of us." Matt told me.   
"That's actually a half decent idea. I could get away for a while." Clay added.   
"I think we all could, son." Matt told him.   
"Alright." I sighed.   
"Lake Vermont it is." I sighed with a small smile brushing Justin's curls away from his face and gently stroking his pink tear stained cheeks.   
"I suppose I'll make the arrangements." I told him grabbing my phone. I pressed another kiss to Justin's forehead and grabbed my cellphone to make some calls. 

I really hope Matt was right about this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin is depressed after the meeting with his biological mom goes horribly wrong. The Jensen's feel for him so they decide to take a break as a family to a well loved cabin a few hours away at Lake Vermont hoping they can bring a smile back onto Justin's face.

Lainie's POV 

The following day, Matt and I wasted no time making the arrangements. Matt booked 4 days away at a cabin in Lake Vermont. The last time we had been there was when Clay was 6 years old and had begged up to take him because he wanted to see the stars away from the city. We were leaving Thursday after lunch time to take a 2 hour drive down to the lake before checking into our Cabin. Matt had booked cabin 18. It was bigger than our usual one and 2 double beds. Matt would be bunking with Clay and I would stay with Justin to keep an eye on him. After yesterday, Justin was still shaken up. We agreed that him having a few days to himself to get his head straight would be valuable since we didn't want to push him but after those 3 days we were determined to help lift his spirit. Clay spent the majority of the day on the couch beside Justin talking his young brother through all the different activities they could do together. Zip lining, rock climbing, kayaking and a whole lot more which Clay himself was excited about. 

Matt had to go into work today to deliver a lecture and two seminars as well be apart of a conference so it was just me and the boys at home today. As expected, Justin wasn't in the greatest mood. He'd nap, refuse to eat and then cry on and off. It broke my heart seeing him so upset and have to go through so much more heartache after discovering his shitty mother couldn't care less about what happened to him. 

Clay went to pick up McDonald's for lunch hoping it would lift Justin's mood but he ate one french frie and didn't touch his burger.   
"I got you nuggets if you didn't want a burger?" Clay asked him.   
"No thanks." Justin sighed pulling the blanket up to his neck. Clay sat beside him and pat his back gently.   
"Come on bro, you have to eat something." Clay urged him.   
"He's right, honey. I can make you some soup instead?" I asked sitting beside him on the couch brushing his hair to one side.   
"Don' feel like it." Justin mumbled against his pillow.   
"Ok honey, how about we try again in a little while ok?" I asked him to which he nodded. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently stroked his cheek. Clay stayed with Justin keeping him company. 

Matt arrived home earlier than expected. He kissed my lips before going to put his bag down beside the couch before greetings his boys.  
"So how're my boys doing?" Matt asked sitting beside Justin gently patting his back.   
"Justin's been miserable all day, Dad." Clay sighed telling his dad as if Justin wasn't in the room.   
"It's fair after everything he's been through but I have something that'll cheer everyone up." Matt told us. Justin turned to look at his dad.   
"Come here kiddo," Matt called holding his arm out Justin. Justin immediately complied and hugged his dad as Matt pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I know things have been really shitty lately and you just want to stay cocooned in the blanket on the couch and not see anyone but I'm not letting you mope anymore because we are going on a family trip. Your first family trip. A cabin/camping trip to Lake Vermont." Matt told him.   
"I know dad, Clay already told me." Justin sighed.   
"Then you should be pretty syked. We leave Thursday afternoon so you're both going to have to pack everything you need tomorrow. Your mom and I will help." Matt told them.   
"You're going to love it, bro." Clay told him. Justin gave him a small smile fiddling with the blanket and sighed.   
"Ok." He nodded. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"It'll be great to clear your head and besides we'll have lots of fun. We have lots planned out there." I told him.   
"Yeah I might even whip out my fishing shirt." Matt suggested.   
"Oh god." I moaned horrified.   
"Dad please don't." Clay added.   
"What's the fishing shirt?" Justin asked confused.   
"You had to ask...." Clay responded.   
"I love that shirt." Matt told him ruffling Clay's hair.   
"I got dad the fishing shirt as a joke for fathers day and it turns out he liked it more than his actual gift." Clay explained.   
"Best prank gift I ever got. And you thought I wouldn't wear it." Matt told him.   
"You know it ages you like another 20 years." I teased him.   
"You weren't saying that last night." Matt winked. Clay and Justin wrinkled their nose in disgust. I gasped and threw the nearest cushion at him.   
"Ew guys, come on. Kids present." Clay complained.   
"I wanna see your fishing shirt, Dad." Justin told him. Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Is it too late to pick favourites?" Matt asked looking at me.   
"Daaaad!" Clay yelled throwing a cushion at him.

From the corner of my eye, I think I even saw Justin smile a little. 

~ timeskip to Thursday afternoon ~ 

Matt and Clay were packing the bags into the car. I wasn't letting Justin leave without having breakfast. We decided to leave earlier than arranged with the weather on our side. It was warm as the sun's rays shined down but there was also a cool breeze in the air.  
"But mom..." he began protesting.   
"No sweetie, no arguing this time. You came home from the hospital not even two weeks ago. The doctor said for you to rest and take your medication on time." I lectured him. Justin opened his mouth to argue back but I cut him off.   
"Please honey, don't fight me on this. Our main focus as a family is helping you get better. We can't do that if you fight us." I told him leaning down to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"I know, I'm sorry. It's just this whole thing just has me on edge." He told me opening up for the first time.   
"I know honey, it's ok. We understand. Take all the time you need but talk to us. Don't shut us out." I urged him pressing a kiss to his forehead. Justin nodded and finished the rest of his breakfast. 

"Alright that's everything loaded." Matt told us walking into the kitchen clapping his hands together.   
"That's great, babe. I'm just making sure Justin has breakfast and his medication before we leave." I told Matt.   
"Take your time, babe." Matt assured me as he gently ruffled Justin's hair. 

Once I was satifised that Justin had eaten a decent breakfast and taken his medications, we headed to the car to start our journey down to Lake Vermont. Matt locked up the house and I made sure the boys were situated and had everything they needed.   
"Ok you boys have your phones, music on low please I don't want you losing your hearing by the time you're both 30, I packed some snacks so help yourselves if you get hungry. Do you boys need to go to the bathroom before we set off?" I asked. Justin shook his head.   
"Mooom, we're not five?!" Clay protested.   
"Alright alright. I'm just checking. It's a 2 hour drive that's all." I told him holding my hands up defensively. 

Matt insisted on driving and I agreed. I sat in the passenger's seat as Clay kept Justin company in the back. Clay shared his headphones with Justin and let him take one aa he put the other into his own ear and started playing some music ans chatting to his younger brother every so often. Justin was sat in the back staring out of the window watching the familiar neighbourhood go by as they drove out of town.

I rolled down the windows once we past the town and later entered the countryside. There was nothing but cool crisp air, rolling green meadows and mountains with small streams coming up in the distance. It had been years since we had seen this sight. I smiled fondly at the memories. 

I glanced back to check on Justin who had been quiet and saw that he had fallen asleep.   
"Poor thing." I cooed handing Clay a small blanket to put over Justin.   
"It's probably best he rests up before arriving." Matt told us as I nodded in agreement.   
"What're we doing first?" Clay asked.   
"We'll check into our cabin and get comfortable, have something to eat, we'll go for a stroll on the boardwalk and then see the bombfire and listen to the Lake Vermont legend later tonight." I spoke talking him through today's activities.   
"I always loved the Lake Vermont legend. I think Justin will too." He told us looking over at his younger brother resting. 

After an hour I woke up Justin up so he could take his medication.   
"Honey, can you try having something to eat? I know the medicines make you a little tired but please have a little something." I urged him.    
"Mom's right, kiddo. Even if it's something small." Matt encouraged him. Clay opened up the cooler bag and rifled through it to find a snack Justin would like.   
"Hey I think I saw some of those wafer cookies in here." Clay told him. Justin's ears perked up and he turned his head to his brother.   
"Really?" Justin asked.   
"I know they're your favourite, sweetheart." I smiled at him.   
"Got' em!" Clay triumphed pulling out the packet and opening it up before offering it to Justin. Justin happily took the first one and dug in. Vanilla cream wafer cookies were Justin's weakness. I had picked up on his love for them when I brought home a packet from the store and they were gone within the hour.   
"Thanks mom." Justin thanked me.   
"You're welcome, honey. Dig in but don't eat too many or you'll be sick." I warned them.   
"Pass some of those upfront too, kids." Matt asked. I took 2 from the packet offering one to Matt before taking a bite myself. 

We listened to the radio with Matt and Clay singing along to some of the classics. I laughed at their silliness and smiled before looking back at Justin who was slightly confused.   
"Come on bro, I know you know the words!" Clay laughed.   
"No way!" Justin argued.   
"Come on kiddo, show us what you got." Matt urged him with a chuckle. 

The chorus dropped and all 3 of the boys sang along. 

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting...all you have to do is run. You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes...." 

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at their silliness. It was no secret that Justin was a Taylor Swift fan when I had gone into the boys room to collect their laundry and heard Justin singing the same song in the shower. I had asked Clay and he said "It's pretty lame but it makes Justin happy so I just wait until it's over as fast as possible." I smiled shaking my head, Justin really was full of surprises. 

A little radio karaoke had lifted Justin's spirit. Matt smiled back at his boys singing along to the radio together. I smiled and Matt had caught a glimpse of it before taking his hand in mine and holding it for a brief moment. 

The boys sighed with relief when they saw the sign for Lake Vermont. Matt had confirmed they were just 20 minutes away. We entered the gates and drove up to the toll booth to book ourselves in. We were handed 2 of our cabin keys and instructed where to go. Matt followed the instructions and drove up the path to our cabin which we could see in the distance.   
"Boys look, there it is." I told them pointing it out.   
"It's huge." Justin remarked.   
"It's awesome." Clay replied with excitement in his voice.   
"We're just a short walk away from the Lake. We'll be heading there later to see the bonfire tonight." Matt told them.   
"Bonfire?" Justin asked in disbelief.   
"Yeah bro. They gather everyone together and we sit and roast marshmallows, eat smores and they tell us the story about the Lake Vermont legend." Clay told him.   
"That's awesome." Justin replied.   
"Alright we're here." I told him as Matt parked at the side of the cabin and turned off the engine taking a sigh of relief.   
"Here's the key, you guys open up and take a look whilst I get the luggage." Matt told us handing Clay the key.   
"Awesome!" He replied taking the key from him and getting out followed by a curious Justin.

I followed behind the boys and stepped inside the cabin. It was bigger than we had expected. It had a large sitting room with a fireplace and TV, small table with 4 chairs and 2 large bedrooms and bathrooms. It was clean, warm and welcoming. There was a small fruit and chocolate hamper on the table and a little note that said "Welcome." 

"They gave us free chocolate?" Justin asked.   
"Yeah it's awesome and it's not the cheap stuff either". Clay told him tearing into the cellophane taking a handful of chocolate buttons out and pouring some in Justin's hand who threw the whole thing in his mouth.   
"Mmm. It's so creamy and smooth." He hummed contently. 

"Alright that's all the luggage." Matt spoke putting down the last of the holdalls and suitcases.   
"Wow not too shabby huh?" Matt asked as he whistled in delight.   
"You did a great job getting thus place, Dad." Justin complimented.   
"Thanks kiddo." Matt smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulder.   
"Ok let's talk about the sleeping arrangements before we do anything else." I began.   
"Clay, you'll bunk with your dad and I'm going to stay with Justin. Is that ok? And then we can alternate that way I don't feel too selfish." I told him.   
"Fine with me." Matt replied happy with the decision.   
"Me too." Clay replied.   
"Yeah sure." Justin agreed nodding as his wavy brown hair bounced against the light. 

We left the luggage in our rooms and headed out to the Lake so the boys could take a look around. Clay and Justin walked ahead chatting amongst each other. Matt wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I sighed and rest my head on his shoulder.   
"I love them." I told him.   
"Me too. I hope they actually relax and enjoy themselves. They need it desperately." Matt added.   
"You're right." I told him with a sad sigh. It broke my heart seeing one of my boys so distressed. I just wanted Justin to be happy and have the happy family moments he deserved.


End file.
